


Outfit

by thethrillof



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thethrillof/pseuds/thethrillof
Summary: just a tiny bit of musing on a game mechanic.





	Outfit

Maybe you wear too many clothes.

Nobody says this to your face, but you can still tell; in the annoyance of your commander’s face whenever you walk in with a new shirt and the like, or your fellow troops’ stares prepping for the battlefield--or even, later, Sonic double-taking as if he genuinely can't recognize you for a moment there.

Clothing was never something important to consider before wartime, and it should be even less so during--you’ve got so many bigger problems to focus on now, absolutely–but you do it anyway. Take something from piles of wreckage that nobody will _(are alive to)_ miss, grabbing them between missions from the supplies while everyone else is paying attention to more important things like food and weapons.

You can’t explain it, either, not even on the rare days when your voice can work its way out of your throat and actually be heard. It’s…just _nice_ , you think.

A layer between you and the world, though you understand it doesn’t protect you at all. Something you can keep so much of fearlessly, yet replace when they get torn up or start feeling wrong. A ridiculous hat that doesn’t fit any kind of hero, just looking silly, but sometimes silly can be its own bright spot. A completely different look, sometimes enough to seem like you’ve got a whole different face--but still more real and alive than that horrible mask Infinite has clinging to his own.

It doesn’t hinder you. Nobody _really_ tries to stop you. It doesn’t actually matter, and you probably think too much.

You think about sharing, but you know that nobody will accept the offer.

You’ll just keep collecting.

You’ll just keep changing.


End file.
